Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: A New Life
by TeslaThePikachu
Summary: A story about a Charmander experiencing a new life in this odd world. I will appreciate all reviews as long as they are not flames. I am Accepting OCs for the time being, I have no idea for how long though.


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: A New Life

I recommend listening to crossing the sea of time from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky

June 21, 2015

Yes I'm putting the date I finished writing this…

Hi this is my first story so please don't hate if you like please favorite and tell me in a review!

Also please tell me how I could fix any spelling or grammar, or even plot errors.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

-Telepathy-

Chapter 1/Prologue.

A New Awakening..

"Ugh, where am I?" I asked myself as I awoke to find myself on a beach. I looked around, and what I found surprised me. A small puppy or cat-looking thing was a few feet away. It looked like its fur was silver and it had red eyes. "Are you ok?" It asked me. "Yeah I guess…..WAIT! Pokémon don't talk!" I yelled. It flicked its ears back in fear and anger. "WELL YOU'RE A Pokémon TOO!" It yelled. I looked into a little puddle that must have formed earlier. What I saw amazed me; I had turned into a shiny Charmander.

I stared at what I realized is a small fox Pokémon that's called Eevee. A shiny one at that. "What is your name Charmander?" The fox Pokémon asked. "Uh, Zack I think….." I responded. "Ok, well my name is Alice." She-I'm guessing-said. We both stared at each other for a few awkward seconds until a couple of Pokémon shoved Alice onto me. "Thanks for the treasure, heh heh heh." The Koffing laughed. "Yeah, heh heh heh." The Zubat said. Then they sped off into a nearby cave. "Oh, no! My Relic Fragment!" Alice cried. "We have to get it back! Please help me get my Relic Fragment back, please!" She begged.

"Okay, I'll help but I need to tell you something you may not believe. I'm a human, and I don't remember anything else about my past, I think I might have amnesia." I told her. She stared at me like I was crazy for a few seconds, but what she said amazed me. "I believe you." She said. I thought I was hearing things for a few seconds after that. After all that, we finally went into the cave which I ended up hating for some reason, maybe it's because I'm a fire type. Oh well.

Beach Cave B1F

"Man, it's wet in here." I complained. "Well get over it," Alice said, "This place is next to the beach and it's underground. So yeah, it's wet down here." We walked through the cave in silence until we found a split path, I thought it was a good idea to go right, but she led me to the left. I was about to protest but a Pokémon came from ahead. It was small, had a brown shell and red eyes that shone through the darkness that covered its face. It also had four legs that looked like small spikes coming from its underside that it used to walk.

It shot a few bubbles, from what I believe to be its mouth at me, and I thought they were harmless until one popped on my shoulder. It stung like nothing I've ever felt before, and that made me so mad that I wanted to snap it in two. I went up to it and brought my claws down on it so hard that I almost broke its shell and it then got bit by Alice. I think it might have died.

We found some stairs a few minutes later. "Kabuto are such an annoyance." Alice muttered. We continued through the dungeon at a decent pace, although there were a lot of Kabuto and Shellos that attacked us on the way down. We went through the next three floors without much trouble.

When we reached the bottom of the dungeon we found the Koffing and the Zubat that stole Alice's Relic Fragment. "Hey!" Alice shouted. "Give me my Relic Fragment!"

They both turned to face us when she yelled at them. "Well look who's here, it's that Eevee, and it looks like she brought the little Charmander for help." Taunted Koffing. "Heh looks like it." Agreed the Zubat. "Give Alice her Relic Fragment back or else you won't be feeling too well in a little bit!" I threatened.

"I'd say it's time to fight, wouldn't you Zubat?" Asked the Koffing. "Yeah, it is about time to fight." Agreed the Zubat.

I then went up and hit the Zubat using scratch. It looked like it had done a decent amount of damage, but he was still conscious. Alice used what looked like bite on the Koffing, which must have done a lot of damage and caused a flinch, because the Koffing fell to the ground in pain and couldn't move for a little bit. I used an ember on the Zubat and inflicted a burn on it.

"Hey Zack! It looks like they are almost unable to fight, let's finish this." Exclaimed Alice. "Alright!" I exclaimed. I went for an ember on the Koffing and got a direct hit. The Koffing fainted and then the only one left was the Zubat. Alice used bite again and I tried to hit him with a scratch. Alice got there first and almost took him out, but the scratch was the only thing that he needed to faint.

I went over to the Koffing and took the Relic Fragment back from him and gave it to Alice. "Yes! Thank you so much Zack, this means so much to me." Said Alice in an ecstatic voice. "You're welcome Alice, anything for a friend." I told her in a happy tone.

 **The Beach outside the Cave**

"Thank you so much Zack, you don't know how much this means to me." Said Alice. "It's no problem you're my friend right." I replied. "Do you want to join a guild with me?" Asked Alice with an odd sparkle in her eyes. "I don't know." I replied. "What is a guild?" I asked. "A guild is a group of Pokémon that band together to stop outlaws and thieves. They also help Pokémon that lost some items or are stuck in a Mystery Dungeon. They also discover new areas of the world that have never been seen before." Alice explained.

"Yes I'll join the guild with you." I finally answered. "Yes!" she cheered.

 **Treasure Town in Front of the Guild**

"Well here it is." Said Alice. 'She looks kind of nervous.' I thought. She walked up to what looked like a grate and stepped onto it. "Footprint detected! Footprint detected." Said a voice from the grate. "Whose footprint! Whose footprint!" Said a booming voice also from the grate. "It's an Eevee! It's an Eevee!" Said the first voice. "Hey you, the second visitor, step onto the grate." Said the first voice. 'I guess I'd better do this otherwise we won't get into the guild.' I thought. I walked onto the grate and waited. "Footprint detected! Footprint detected!" Said the first voice. "Whose footprint! Whose footprint!" Boomed the second voice. "I…I don't know, Charmander maybe…" Said the first voice. "MAYBE! MAYBE! DIGLETT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS!" Yelled the second voice. (Which mind you was extremely loud.) "I'm a Charmander!" I yelled down the grate, so they could hear. "Yes I remember the footprint for Charmander now, you may enter." Said Diglett.

After that the gate to the guild opened and we walked inside. There was a ladder that goes down, so we went down it. We ended up on sublevel one where we saw some other Pokémon standing, or floating in some cases, around a board that had criminals on it and on the other side of the room was what looked like a task board. That's where we met Chatot.

He was a bird Pokémon with colorful feathers and what looked like a note, like a songs note, on his head. "Go on we aren't buying anything." Said Chatot. "We aren't here to sell anything, we're here to make an exploration team." Said Alice.

Chatot looked surprised that she said that for some reason. "Are you sure you want to join the guild, the training is extremely dangerous. Would you still like to become an exploration team?" I looked to Alice to see if she still wanted to do this. Her eyes looked resolute. "Yes," said Alice. "We would like to join the guild."

We went down to sublevel two which was much bigger than sublevel one, which only consisted of a small stone desk, two boards with what must have been jobs, and a few Pokémon strewn about. The second sublevel had a hallway and a door on the left. On the right was another hallway. We went through the door on the left.

When we went through the door the atmosphere changed drastically, it seemed happier, more childish, it was an interesting change in atmosphere. There was a Pokémon called Wigglytuff in the room. "Hiya friends! What brings you here today?" Asked Wigglytuff.

"They're here to make an exploration team." Stated Chatot. "Oh goodie. More friends for the guild." Giggled Wigglytuff. "Okay let's get your team registered, you'll need the team name and that should be all after we give you two your starter kits." Explained Chatot. "Now then what would you like your team name to be?" Asked Chatot.

Alice and I consulted each other as to figure out what we should name our team. After many changes and revisions we finally decided on a name, so we told Chatot. "We would like our team name to be: Light-Dark." We told Chatot. "Okay," Started Chatot. "Here are the starter kits that you will need to get you started." He gave us two boxes, the first one had one silver ribbon and one black scarf. It also had some Oran berries, Pecha berries, and one Reviver Seed. The second box had a Wonder map, a treasure bag, and our team badge.

"Okay, now that we've got you two registered as an exploration team I'd say it's about time I show you two your living quarters." Said Chatot. He took us down the hall that was right next to the guild masters room. At the end of the hall was our room, in our room there were two beds made of hay and a window. "Well here you are. Supper will be in a little while, when you hear the bell you go to the hallway opposite this one. Oh and one last thing you must be awake every morning to do the guild assembly." Only a few minutes after he left did the bell ring. After we ate supper we went back to our room to try and sleep.


End file.
